


See Ourselves In The Stars

by KrazySuperGirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Gen, Grandchildren, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV First Person, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazySuperGirl/pseuds/KrazySuperGirl
Summary: A night of reflections.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	See Ourselves In The Stars

_“Tonight I'm gonna dance_

_For all that we've been through_

_But I don't wanna dance_

_If I'm not dancing with you_

_Tonight I'm gonna dance_

_Like you were in this room_

_But I don't wanna dance_

_If I'm not dancing with you”_

_-Taylor Swift, Holy Ground_

I have been sitting in the same spot for at least half an hour, watching all the other people in the room. They are all happy, dancing, chatting, laughing, and little children are weaving through the adult's legs, but I can't bring myself to be as happy as I should be. That's the way is has been since he died: trying to live with the constant ache in the space where he used to be.

_Oh, comme tu me manques, chaton._

My vision is nothing like what it used to be, but I can make out the elegant letters on the banner at the front of the room: Luc et Arya Agreste Lahiffe. The groom's mother - my daughter Emma - and his father - Nino and Alya's son - are dancing not far from their son and his bride.

_She coped well, after. You'd be even more proud of her, if you could see her. She's taking care of them all...notre fille._

The rest of their families are there with them too. They are all happy, and I've put on a brave face, but seeing them all with their partners causes a sudden lance of grief for my own. Then, the pain is as overpowering as it was in those first months, two years ago. I can feel the lump in my throat, but I try to ignore it.

“ _Grand-mère?_ ”

Beside me, Luc's brother offers me a glass of champagne. I take it and force myself to shake off the sadness. This should be a time for celebration.

He asks me, “How're you doing?”

I just smile and shake my head. “I'm fine, dear. Shouldn't you be over there with your brother?”

He laughs…

_He has your laugh._

“I think he's perfectly happy with his new wife.”

I put a hand on my chest in pretend shock. “Just what are you suggesting Monsieur Thomas?”

He laughs again, his eyes twinkling. “Why Madame, I was simply saying that my dear brother is so enthralled with Mme Arya that he couldn't care less if we all ditched this joint.”

I can't help but laugh at the way he starts off as a high-brow and finishes with horrible modern slang. We both laugh for a few moments but then I hear the opening notes of another song begin, and I'm suddenly frozen in place. Tom, still smiling, gives me a sympathetic look. He must remember this song from when he was little, Adrien and I dancing through our kitchen with Tom and Luc on our feet between us.

He stands in front of me, half bows at the waist and says with a gentle smile and kind eyes, “May I have this dance _Grand-mère_?”

_Il a tes yeux._

I take his hand and smile gratefully and we walk onto the dance floor. It's an upbeat song, but we dance slowly because my joints and muscles are old and my bones are tired.

“You look just like him dear.”

“I can't imagine how it must feel to be missing your other half. I suppose I don't really know what it's like to even love someone like that in the first place.”

“Oh, you're still young, you're only ninteen. But you have a big heart, and when you find her, you will love her with all you have. For now though, you have your brother, and your mom and dad.” I gesture around us to his family. I give him a conspiratorial wink and add, “And who knows, you might have nieces or nephews soon too.”

He laughs at that and we keep dancing. Soon, the chorus comes on and I look around me and realize that everyone has gathered around us, dancing at our speed. Emma comes up beside me and admits to me, “I wish he were here.”

I take her hand and look around at all my family, and I realize something. I smile and say to our daughter, “He is, _princesse_.”

Her eyes tear up at his old nickname for her and she squeezes my hand. “Yes, he is.”

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng Agreste passed away peacefully in her sleep at eighty-eight years of age. She was married to her late husband, Adrien Agreste, for sixty-five years. He died of heart failure at eighty-six years of age. They had one daughter, Emma Agreste Lahiffe née Emma Agreste and two grandsons, Luc and Tom. After her death, her grandsons created the Ladybug And Chat Noir Center For The Empowerment of Young People. Every year on Heroes Day, they organized a public dance. When they were asked why they played a certain song every year at the dance, they said, “It was our heroes’ song and we want to honor them”_


End file.
